User talk:ErnieBert
Ebay is full of odd things How do you feel about promo records on the wiki? Somebody is selling a promo 45 of Loretta Lynn and The Count singing "Count on Me". I find it beyond fascinating that this was ever made, but it doesn't exactly fit into the singles page; it could certainly be added as a note to the song page itself if nothing else. Also it's a 45rpm released (presumably) in the early 1980s. Also it leads to an interesting question -- how many promo records did they make? And what exactly for? I mean was the Count getting airtime on country radio stations?? -- Wendy (talk) 02:25, 15 June 2007 (UTC) :I guess he was. For some reason, if you look at the records during 1979-1981, they were releasing more material with guest stars on them then they ever did before or since. It's kind of fun, since I found 2 45's from In Harmony by just searching for the guest stars' names. As far as putting promo records on, I think they're fine until we find a "real" copy, or if (as in this case), there was no "real" copy. I thought this one was great, because the catalog number is SC1A, which I think stands for Sesame Country, so I'm hoping there may be more. :I'm also happy about this one, since, because it came out in 1981, it proves they were at least pressing some kind of singles after 1979. I've never understood why the 45's stopped in 1979, while the LP's didn't stop until 1984. (I've heard a rumor of a single from the 1984 Christmas album, but the listing I've seen doesn't make sense, so it might be false info.) :If you can grab it, I'll make a place for it. Thanks! -- Ken (talk) 04:07, 16 June 2007 (UTC) Columbia Pop Record?? Hey Ken -- another odd one. Is this one of the Columbia Pop series? Or something else? The numbers on it don't seem to match the ones in the table on the Singles page. However the B-side is the SS Theme, so the music matches up. -- Wendy (talk) 18:29, 13 June 2007 (UTC) :Yeah, that's the "Columbia Hall of Fame" oldies reissue edition of "Rubber Duckie", which was originally released on 4-45207. I'll make a place for it. -- Ken (talk) 03:18, 14 June 2007 (UTC) Matt Robinson Something to add to the Bob McGrath but not Sesame pile: I'd like to point out Matt Robinson but not Sesame here. It looks to have actually been a book and record set. Although the seller gives little info on it beyond the date. -- Wendy (talk) 03:21, 12 June 2007 (UTC) :Yup, I have that one as a book and record set. They're thrashed, but I still have them. There were at least 4 others in that series, but I can't find out anything about them. His book and record sets were tall books, and the record came separately, not like Peter Pan, which had a pocket for the record in the book. If the seller had a nice copy of both, I'd buy this. Although, that's a nice picture sleeve that I don't remember ever having. And for 99 cents. Hmmmm. Seriously, we should figure out where to put this. I think it belongs somewhere, because Alphabet Bates is a character in it. I just pulled the book down, and there's an ISBN in it, so now I'm thinking maybe it also came as a separate storybook. I've just put together a chart of the first 24 SS book and record sets, and they all came as just books, too. And I think it also belongs somewhere because this seems to be an official Sesame product from Random House (who they had as a licensee at that time), and it belongs in a way that Bob's Affinity album wouldn't. Sorry if I'm rambling, but I love this stuff. -- Ken (talk) 03:42, 12 June 2007 (UTC) Bubble Gum 2 Hey Ken, this doesn't come up often on eBay, so I thought I'd let you know. —Scott (talk) 21:56, 11 June 2007 (UTC) :Thanks for thinking of me! But I'm not really into this one, since I already have the Scepter. I am kind of curious, however, where the other tracks came from. I wish I could just borrow it and listen to it once! -- Ken (talk) 02:55, 12 June 2007 (UTC) Tape scans Hi Ken -- Here's the scans of my tapes... The other Golden tapes that I have don't have cases. -- Danny (talk) 21:29, 10 June 2007 (UTC) Image:Readyforschool1.jpg image:Readyforschool2.jpg Image:Sesameroad1.jpg Image:Sesameroad2.jpg Image:Celebrates1.jpg Image:Celebrates2.jpg Talk:Just One Me You might get a kick out of this ... are there any other weird variations you can think of? --MuppetVJ 23:36, 31 May 2007 (UTC) :Wow! Did you make that? I can't think of any other versions of that song, but I can think of a bunch of other songs in various cut versions, not to mention the butchered Christmas album. I'd like to somehow use that table as a regular feature on songs that would require it. What do you think? By the way, good to talk to you again! -- Ken (talk) 05:16, 1 June 2007 (UTC) Sesame Street Gold Here you go Ken. CTW 89006 Welcome! -- Kyle (talk) 10:35, 30 May 2007 (UTC) :Cool! Can you send me a picture? I have CTW 79001. I always thought that was a mistake. I wonder why they renumbered it? -- Ken (talk) 03:58, 31 May 2007 (UTC) Singles Hey Ken, this image and this image are currently unused. Is it okay if I delete them? —Scott (talk) 15:39, 30 May 2007 (UTC) :Well, can you put them on my user page and let me think about it? Right now, Kyle is working on making me a virtual Muppet Alphabet Album Carry About, and I might get some duplicated images, and then I'll pick the best ones. I was wondering about that, since I knew we already had one 45 up there, but I didn't know where that other one came from before Kyle put up the whole set. Thanks! -- Ken (talk) 01:43, 31 May 2007 (UTC) ::Sure, here you go. —Scott (talk) 02:20, 31 May 2007 (UTC) :::Hey Ken. I just found a sleeve to one of the Carry about Alphabet 45's on ebay. I'm thinking of bidding on it. Maybe i can find more. This is so awsome. Here's a link to the pic. http://cgi.ebay.com/ws/eBayISAPI.dll?ViewItem&item=250121334138 -- Kyle (talk) 10:44, 30 May 2007 (UTC) Archive box Hi Ken -- Gosh, sorry it took me so long to get back to you about the talk page archive box. I don't think you need one right now... You only have one archive page so far, Muppet Wiki:Ken's User Talk Archive 01. Scott has that box because he's got 20 archive pages; ditto Current Events. So right now, your box would only have one entry. -- Danny (talk) 12:40, 30 May 2007 (UTC) :Well, the only reason I wanted one was because I keep going back to the lists of records that you and Kyle gave me. I guess I could copy those to my user page and put them under the list of picture sleeves we still need. Thanks! -- Ken (talk) 01:43, 31 May 2007 (UTC) My Record What ho, Ken! What exactly *is* My Record? I'm trying to cut down on short pages, and this is in the top 20, with no image or info beyond the box. Can you expand it, or do you just know of its existence and the box info? -- Andrew Leal (talk) 00:58, 29 May 2007 (UTC) :What ho, Andrew! Yeah, this is a very late LP from 1983 (between The Gang's All Here! and Born to Add), and I've been looking for track info (and a cover picture) for some time. All I have is the number and title, taken from the back of other records. (I'm so glad they did that!) I'm hoping that I or Wendy or Kyle or any of the people who are into the records will eventually stumble across it. I wish I had more information. It also happens to be the only Sesame Street album I've been able to add since I joined 3 months ago! -- Ken (talk) 01:49, 29 May 2007 (UTC) Archive *Muppet Wiki Talk Archives